Soaring Phoenix
by Shadow-Fire Dragon Slayer
Summary: Makarov never finds Natsu, as such Natsu never joins Fairy Tail. Instead, he creates a new guild called Soaring Phoenix. Find out what happens because of this. Adopted From Shadow User69.
1. Chapter 1

On The Road

A young man wearing a black trench cloak with a hood covering half his face is seen walking on road to Magnolia town. He has a sword strap on his back and a gun strapped to his hips.

"I told Sting and Rouge to meet me at Clover town so I should cross Magnolia town." The man said looking at the entrance to Magnolia.

"It's night time huh…well I should go find an inn." He started walk around town looking for inns that are open late at night. "AHHHHH!" Somebody screamed. "What was that?" He questioned running towards the direction of the screaming.

A Few Minutes Earlier

A young white haired woman is walking by herself in a dark alley with bags in her hands. "Oh no it's almost midnight I should get going before Elfman worries." The woman said as she walks faster. She continues to walk until someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey pretty lady why are you out here where no one could see you?" The man asked. The woman turns around to see a handsome man in a white tuxedo. "I went shopping but I didn't notice the time so I'm taking a shortcut." Woman said as she smiles.

The man had an evil smile as she grab the woman and throws her on the ground. "W-what are you d-doing?" The woman asked frighten by what going to do. "Shut up you slut, just wait until I done with you, you will fuck every guy in town." The man said as he tears the upper part of the woman sweater. "N-NO PLEASE STOP!" The woman screamed but no one could hear her. "AHHH!" She screamed again.

Back in to the regular time

"Hey let her go." The cloak guy said. He sees the man pinning the white haired beauty. The man got up and looks at him. "What are you going to do?" The man asked.

Then all of them heard a beeping sound coming from the direction of the cloak man. The cloak man gets a small device out of his pocket and points it to the man. "It says here that you ar-" He was interrupted when the man punches him.

"Don't reveal my true identity. My master wouldn't want that." The man said as black aura form around his hand. "So you don't want me to reveal that you are exactly a demon from a dark guild called Tartarus." The cloak gut said as he took at his gun.

"You know what I don't care if you revealed my identity you and the slut are going to die either way." The demon said as he transform into a humanoid demon.

"It seems you don't know who I am; well let me tell you that I was the one that killed half of the Tartarus guild members." The cloak man said.

A blue magic circle appeared around the small gun. "Gear shift 2nd rifle blaster." The cloak said as the small gun turn into a pure black rifle. "N-no you're t-the d-d-demon hunt-ter." The demon panic as the man said "RIFLE BLASTER LIGHTNING STYLE: ARROW JOLT SHOOTER."The man said.

Another light blue magic circle appeared in the front this time as an arrow shape of lighting shot out of the rifle and into the demon heart. "Heh is that all?" the demon asked as the cloak man smirked.

"5,000 volts." The cloak man said. "AHHHHHHHHH!" The demon screamed in pain as his body exploded and blood was everywhere. "Wow this demon was weak it didn't even fight back." The man said as he looks at the woman.

" Hey are you ok? My name is Natsu Dragneel by the way." Natsu said as he held out his hand to the white haired woman. "Well my name is Mirajane Strauss and thank you for saving." Mirajane said as he grabs his hand and got up.

"You know you shouldn't be walking out by yourself at night you won't know who will come out and get you." Natsu said as Mirajane giggled. Natsu told her he will walk her home and she thanks him for being a gentle man.

"So tell me why did he called you a demon hunter and what did you said he was a demon?" Mirajane asked as Natsu replies "Sorry Mirajane that's highly classified but that guy is actually a demon from the Tartarus guild, a guild with half demons and half human." Mirajane smile at him.

"Just Mira, so are you in a guild?" Mirajane asked as Natsu shook his head no. "I usually travel alone, but I have two students that I'm training that are in Clover town waiting for me they are also like little brothers to me." Natsu said as Mirajane smiles. "Why are they in clover town?" Mirajane asked as Natsu replies "I sent them on a 2 year training trip on their own to learn from experience with nature." Mirajane made a O' expression.

"Okay so judging by the magic you use earlier, you could use REQUIP magic." Mirajane said as Natsu laughs. "Nope I use a different kind of magic…well three, the one I used earlier was created by me called the ELEMENT SHOOTER the other is a lost magic SHINY SWORD and the last one called FIRE DRAGON SLAYER another lost magic." Natsu said shocking Mirajane.

"I didn't know you could create your own magic." Mirajane said as Natsu shook his head again. "Well normal mages can't but I could." Natsu said as they arrived at Mirajane home. "Well thank you again Natsu but I should repay you." Mirajane said as she kisses his cheeks. They both blushed and stay at each other eyes as time stop around them. Natsu leans down as Mirajane moves her head up.

They lips were an inch from each other until they touch. A minute passed as they broke apart staring into each other eyes before turning away having a blush as the same color of a certain scarlet mage. "Well I think I should go now." Natsu ran away before Mirajane could say anything. Mirajane touched her lips and smiles as she enters her home.

She enters the leaving room to see her little brother, Elfman, on the couch waiting for her.

"Mira-nee a real man shouldn't make her brother worried." Elfman said as he has tear in his eyes as Mirajane smiles and told him what happen excluding the part were they kissed. "He's a real man for protecting another real man sister." Elfman said as Mirajane giggles. "Yea he's a real man." Mirajane whispered as she went to get ready for bed.

The next day in Clover town

"So Natsu-nee what are we going do next?" Asked a young boy with blond hair excited that his brother has return. "We are going to Galuna Island rumors has it, it's a curse Island and with a Curse Island there are…" Natsu pauses waited to see their answers.

"Demons." A young boy with short black hair finishing his brother sentence. "Right you on." Natsu said as they walk to the train station. But Natsu couldn't stop thinking about Mirajane. "I think I'm in love with her, no I can't think about love, not what happen last time I fell in love." Natsu thought looking at the sky.

At Fairy Tail Guild Hall

"Mirajane, when Erza comes back tell her to take this mission from the magic council." Makarov the master of the guild said as Mirajane nodded and looks at the picture. "He reminds me of Natsu, oh Natsu I think I'm in love with you." Mirajane thought as Makarov saw her look and smiles knowing she in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I apologize for the late update, I was working on the next two chapters._**

Fairy Tail guild hall

"Mira where's is master Makarov?" A scarlet haired woman asked Mirajane. "Hi Erza! He went to visit an old friend of his, he said he will return tomorrow. Oh! The master also told me to give you this." Mirajane handed the paper to Erza.

"Mm this mission is a 10 year mission it's says to capture the demon hunter." Erza said. Mirajane froze when she heard the demon hunter. "D-demon h-hunt-ter?" Mirajane asked.

"Yea he calls himself that. It was said that he kills demons and I'm guessing the magic council see him as a threat, plus this mission has been pass on by the other guilds, but none of their guild members ever return." Erza said.

"Hi! How are you doing my name is Natsu Dragneel." Mirajane remember from a week ago when she met him. "Natsu could kill Erza, but then again he said they call him the demon hunter, but..." Mirajane wanted to doubt that he was the one Erza is going after.

"Anyway I should get going now. I'll be taking Gray and Lucy." Erza as went to their table. "What's wrong Mira?" A blue cat said sitting there eating a fish. "Nothing is wrong Happy." Mirajane said with a fake smile.

On a boat to Galuna island

"So Natsu-nii, what is the real reason we are going to Galuna Island?" Sting asked as Natsu turns around and smiles. "On a vacation!" Natsu exclaimed as Sting and Rouge stares at him.

"Okay, okay we are going to kill demons on the island, but also I met the IRON DRAGONSLAYER during are separation and asked him if he like to join us. I recently got a letter from him stating to meet him on Galuna Island." Natsu said cheerfully as the others nodded.

"So are you going to teach us anything new Natsu-nii?" Rouge asked as Natsu was thinking. "Nah. I'll teach you something when we get back to traveling just think as this as a vacation." Natsu said as went to sleep.

Natsu dream/flashback

"There you are Natsu! I was wondering where you went, how come you're out here?" A teen girl about 16 asked a young Natsu. She has fair skin, violet eyes and long black hair that are braided. She wears a white dress that stops above her knees, a bow tied around her waist and another tied below her chest and wear white sandals.

"Hi Relena. I'm just thinking about me and you getting married in two weeks." Natsu said while smiling at Relena. "I can't wait to get married." Relena said as she twirls around.

"Me too, but I still don't believe 10 years has passed since we met each other." Natsu said as Relena giggled. "Don't forget 4 years has passed since we met Sting and Rouge." Relena said as Natsu smiles.

"Hey where are they anyway?" Natsu asked as she replies "Playing tag with the other kids in town." She stands next to Natsu and looks at him. Natsu looks at her staring at her violet eyes. "Relena I love you." Natsu said as Relena smiles. "I love you to Natsu." Relena said as the two leaned in to each other and kissed.

The scene changes to see Natsu holding Relena lifeless body. "RELENA PLEASE DON'T DIE." Natsu shouted as Relena looks at him. "N-Natsu I d-don't have m-much time*cough**cough* p-please don't ch-change and f-find a-anoth-ther woman *cough**cough* to love..." Relena smiles at him weakly "Natsu I love you…" Relena said her last words and passed away. "RELENAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu screamed as he cries on her body.

End Of Flashback/Dream

Natsu woke up to see it was night time. He looks over to see Sting and Rouge sleeping. "I remember that day, that is the day I vow to kill every demon and the day I lost her." Natsu has tears in his eyes. "I remember when I'd buried her." Natsu said looking up at the starry sky.

Flashback

"There Relena. I'm done buried you at are favorite spot." Natsu said as Sting and Rouge cried. "Natsu-nii why does Relena-nee have to die why can't she live and stay with us?" Sting asked as Natsu gave them a sad smile.

"Because one day one of us has to die soon and I guess her day came." Natsu said with tears in his eyes. "What are we going to do now Natsu-nii?" Rouge asked. Natsu close his eyes and said

"I guess I should start teaching on how to create your own magic because DRAGONSLAYER magic is dangerous for the user if they get out of control." Natsu looks at them with smile.

"But don't worry if any of you get out control I will be there to help you get in control." Natsu said looking at the sky. "I will never fall I love again. "Natsu thought as he walks away with the others following him.

End Of Flashback

"She told me to find another woman, but I ignore her wish, but ever since I rescued that woman Mirajane I felt something in my heart and when we kissed it felt nice." Natsu looks at the night sky. "Mirajane is a lot like Relena." Natsu whispered as he went to sleep.

In Clover town the next day

"Hey Erza are you sure he was here?" A guy who was removing his clothes said. "The information I got said he was last sighted in Clover town with two young boys who I'm pretty sure are the twin demon DRAGONSLAYER." Erza said.

"So the twin demon DRAGONSLAYER are twins." A blond hair girl said. "No. They are the same age and no one knows what they really look like since they hide their identities behind their hoods." Erza said as she went and asked a guy if he saw anyone suspicious "So why is this ten year quest Gray?" The blonde asked.

"Erza said no one has never caught this guy or live to tell." Gray said as the blonde felt less confident. "Don't worry Lucy we will bring this guy to justice." Erza said with fire in her eyes.

"Okay…" Lucy sweat drop. "Anyway the guy said he heard their conversation saying they are going to Galuna Island." Erza said. "You mean the island of demons we saved." Lucy said as Erza closed her eyes.

"Yes Lucy but the problem is that island is full demons he most likely will go and kills them all since he is the demon hunter and the citizens are demons, so we should get to Hargeon port quickly as possible." Erza said turning around to the direction of the train station as the other 2 follow.

At the guild

Mirajane was behind the bar counter cleaning dishes, beside her was Makarov, Elfman and Happy. "Mira you look really happy today." Happy said as Mirajane smiles.

"Oh do I, I guess never notice." Mirajane said as went off to the kitchen. "I know that smile she's in love." Makarov smiled as one his "children" found love. "IF MIRA-NEE LOVES THIS GUY THEN SHE SHOULD BE A REAL MAN AND TELL HIM ALREADY!" Elfman shouted as they both sweat drop.

"It's not that I don't want to tell him it's because he's not in town anymore." Mirajane said as she came back with a sad smile. "What's his name Mira?" Happy asked pulling a fish out of his little green backpack. "His name Natsu." Mirajane said. "You mean the guy who saved you from almost getting rape." Elfman said shocking both Happy and Makarov.

"YOU ALMOST GOT RAPED!" They both shouted luckily no in the guild notice. "Yea but I don't want to talk about." Mirajane said looking down. "Anyway he kinda looks like the guy that Erza and the others are tracking down." Mirajane said showing the picture to them.

"Let's just hope they don't get Natsu, it will be wrong to bring an innocent man to the council." Makarov said crossing his arms. "Mm hm but its kinda weird Natsu called himself the demon hunter." Mirajane said shocking three of them.

"Mirajane did he say he travels with 2 young boys?" Makarov asked her as she nodded her head. "I'm sorry to break it to you Mira but I think he's the demon hunter Erza and the others are looking for." Makarov said as she frowns.

"No." she whispered. "No he can't be." Mirajane started to cry. "I'm sorry Mira but he is the demon hunter." Makarov said as Elfman went comfort her.

Galuna Island

"Well we're here now. Onto the forest were I said we will meet the IRON DRAGONSLAYER." Natsu said as the two follow him. They got into a clearing where a waterfall resides. "So you're here." A voice said as person came out of the shadows. "Hello Gajeel, are you going to take on my offer or not?" Natsu asked Gajeel. "Why not?" He shrugged. "I got protection and it will be fun to join another guild." Natsu smiled. "Good. I was hoping you will join." Natsu said but his smiles turn into a smirk. "Well let's go take care of our guest." Natsu said walking away as the confuse trio followed him.,

With Erza

Erza and the gang arrived on Galuna Island. She orders Gray and Lucy to the forest to search for the demon hunter and his crew, while she told the citizens to go the ship they "borrowed". The citizens comply and got on the ship. "Wait my son and his friends are still somewhere on the island." One of the citizen of Galuna Island said.

"Okay mam calm down; Gray, Lucy go find them I'll take care of them." Erza order them as they both went into the forest. "Where are you demon hunter." Erza thought as the chief of the village yelled something about destroying the moon.

With Gray and Lucy

"We need to hurry and find the kids before the demon hunter kills them." Gray said as Lucy nodded her head. "Right, but I wonder what this guy look like?" Lucy asked. "Who know? This guy never show his face." Gray said as they hear rustling.

"I'll make a bet if you win I'll show my face but if you lose then I'll kill you." A mysterious voice said as he appear in front of Gray and Lucy scaring Lucy. "I'm guessing you are the demon hunter?" Gray questioned.

"That is one name you could call me, anyway here how this is going to work, you give me, demon me let you live, no give me demons, then me kill you." Natsu said as Gray and Lucy thought "Doesn't he know we understand English." Natsu smirked.

"Well never mind about killing you, my comrades are here! I'll let you take care of them Sting, Rouge, and Gajeel." Natsu said as he disappears. The other 3 appeared as Gajeel smirked recognizing the 2. "Well if isn't ice queen and bunny girl." Gajeel as the other two yelled about not calling them.

"I'll handle them." Rouge said as the other 2 step back. "Look, I don't like hurting little kids." Gray said as Rouge smirked. "Well too bad, I like hurting strippers." Rouge said as Gray looked down and panics, seeing his clothe missing.

"Not again." He said as Lucy got a ticked marked. "SERIOUSLY IF YOUR GOING TO FIGHT AT LEAST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Lucy shouted. "What ever ICE MAKE: HAMMER." Gray formed ice that look like a hammer and tried to hit Rouge dodge the attack. "Weak! Your timing was off now let me show you my attack..." Rouge takes a deep breath

"SHADOW DRAGON: ROAR!" Rouge shouted as his attack went at a high speed, attacking the other two. "AHHHHH!" They screamed in pain. The smoke cleared to revealed the two knocked out. "*whistle* Damn you two are strong just how strong are you two?" Gajeel asked as the two shrugged. "Equally match." They both said shocking. "I don't even want to know how strong their boss is." Was Gajeel thought.

With Erza

"Where are they? They should've be here by now." Erza thought as she saw a man walking to her direction. He stops in front of her and smirks. "My, my the rumors are true! You are beautiful too bad I don't date walking tin cans." Natsu said dodging Erza sword. "Feisty too." Natsu dodge another of Erza attack with his own sword surprising her.

"Lets play pirates." Natsu said dodging another attack from her. "Rrr, you missed." Natsu said in a pirate accent. Erza swung her sword giving a little cut to Natsu left. Natsu grunted in pain but smile. "Wow you the first one to cut me for 5 years." Natsu applaud Erza as she RE-QUIPS into her heaven's wheel armor and keeps swinging her sword trying to hit him. "I'm impressed with you too bad this battle is going to be over." Natsu said raising his sword in the air.

"SHINY SWORD-" Natsu disappear and reappears in front of her and whispered in her ear. "GHOST CUTTER." Natsu disappears and reappears behind her walking to the ship. "3...2...1..." Natsu pauses but continues walking to the ship as smells blood in the air.

"0." he finished and turns around to see Erza crouching down holding her bleeding stomach. Natsu takes a dark blue vile of water, small bag and a letter. He threw it in front of Erza.

"If you want to live, then drink this vile. It is use for healing wounds and replenish magic I made it out of special plants I grew, also the bags are seed to plant the special plants and the letter will explain everything to you and your comrades aren't dead." Natsu gave her a sincere look. "Why would you go and help me?" Erza asked. She was wondering if the vile was poisoned or not.

"Because you are fun. You were the first person to even strike me. No one was able to do that for 5 years and plus, it is a same to kill beautiful as yourself. Now I shall take my leave." Natsu disappears into the forest as Erza blushed. "Thank you..." Erza drank the water before passing out. He large cut on her stomach was healed.

With Natsu

Natsu found the others at the clearing where the waterfall resides. "Where are going now Natsu-nii?" Rouge asked as Natsu smile. "To recruit new members." Natsu replies as he turn around and walks away. Sting and Rouge follow soon, but Gajeel stayed behind for a little bit. "Yep I made the right choice." He left the clearing as well.

With the others Erza

"Ugh…" Erza groaned. The last thing she remembered was clutching her stomach. "I see you're a wake." Some said as looks at the direction of the voice. It was the medic of Galuna Island. "Where I'm I? And where are my friends?" Erza asked the doctor.

"You are in a medical tent and your friend are in another." The doctor said looking for something. "Where did I put it…or here it is." The medic said handing Erza a small bag and an envelope.

"I remember this…" Erza said looking at the items. "If you want to live then take vile it use for healing wounds and replenish magic I made it out of special plants I grew, also the bags are seed to plant the special plants and the letter will explain everything to you." Erza remember what Natsu said. All her old thoughts of the demon hunter disappeared. "Thank you." Erza whispered losing conciseness.

2 week later on a boat

Erza and the gang were heal during the 2 weeks on Galuna Island and are now heading home. "So what does the letter said?" Gray asked taking his clothes off.

"I'll read it to the guild when get back and Gray, your clothes." Erza said pointing to the pile of clothes next to him. "When did this happen?" Gray questioned putting his clothes back on. "So what kind of seeds are these?" Lucy asked looking at the seeds.

"I don't know, I never seen these seeds before." Erza said holding a red seed. "I'll ask master maybe he knows." Erza said standing yelling at the captain to go faster as both Gray and Lucy sweat drop.

1 day later at the Fairy Tail guild

They arrived at the guild and saw everyone cheering, yelling things like how are you alive or did you see his face. The 3 shook their heads in amusement. Erza walk to the direction where the Makarov is sitting.

"Master during the mission the demon hunters give me this small bag of red seeds." Erza said as Makarov examined the red seed. "I never have seen this seed in my life." Makarov said disappointing Erza.

"Why did he gave you this to you?" He asked. "He gives me a vile of dark blue water and said that he made it out of these out of flowers that these seed grows." Erza stated. "So he saved your life." Makarov said as he smiles.

"Yes, but I thought the demon hunter was cruelness, he didn't even killed any of the demons citizens of Galuna Island." Erza said shocking Makarov. "I didn't know the citizens on Galuna were demons." He said.

"Yes, but back onto the subject, he also gives me a letter, I haven't read it yet but I want to read it to the guild just in case if it's anything dangerous." Erza said as Makarov nodded his head. "Listen ups everyone I have a letter that my concerns are safety." Erza said getting every attention. Erza opens the letter and starts reading.

"Hello Fairy Tail this is the one and truly demon hunter. Now here's what you're going to do, you will stop chasing me and if you keep chasing me then I will come to your guild to drink some tea and have a snack, then I will kill you all personally so I'm warning you. If you value your life then don't go chasing me.

As for the pretty lady with the scarlet hair I didn't kill the demons because well…after I left my comrades to fight your comrades I saw a human with a demon feature. I ask the them how they got and they told me everyone in their village was born like that, I can't kill hybrids since their technically human I only kill demons and humans that implanted cells from a demon, t hese people implanted themselves with demons cells losing their humanity. As for the bag of seeds just read the instruction in the bottom to create water life. Anyway goodbye my fairies friends let's hope we don't meet again.

From: the demon hunter

"Well that was interesting." Makarov said as everyone nodded their heads. "Send this back to the magic council and tell them not to send anymore mages after the demon hunter." Makarov handed the request paper to Erza as she took the paper and left the guild.

After that everyone went home with the exception of Makarov, Mirajane, Elfman, and Happy. "Mirajane I know this is hard for but-" Makarov was interrupted seeing Mirajane eyes becoming watery.

"Master I don't want him to be capture I want him here, maybe I could reason with him." She said and started crying on Elfman sister. "There-there sis if he's a real man the he would come and reason with you." Elfman comfort her. "Mira maybe you should get some rest." Makarov said as Mirajane nodded her head.

"Yes master I think it's for the best if I get some rest, let's go Elfman, Happy." Mirajane said leaving the guild as the two follow. "Demon hunter what is your goal, what is it you trying to accomplish. Will it involve with the entire guild in Fiore." Makarov thought getting off the counter and started walking up the stairs to his office.

The next days with Natsu the group

The four are in the town were Natsu hideout is. "Well if it isn't Natsu, Sting and Rouge how you guys have been the past five years." An old guy said. Natsu smile "We been fine gramps but can't stay long we're heading out after I do some stuff." Natsu said leaving the others behind.

"Who's this fellow?" The old guy said pointing at Gajeel. "He's the new recruit, Gajeel." Sting said. "Hi." Gajeel said. "Hello now excuse me, but I have to go to the um…seniors hall. Yeah! seniors hall for a bingo game." The old guy said giggling and sporting a blush. "By grandpa." The two dragonslayers said.

"So he's your grandpa?" Gajeel asked as the two shook their heads. "No that's Natsu-nii ex fiance grandpa, Grandpa Alexander." Rouge said. "Oh so Natsu was going to get married? Huh? What happened?" Gajeel asked as someone replied for him "She's dead." They all see Natsu leaning against a nearby wall.

"Oh sorry." Gajeel apologized. "It's okay, anyway let me show you are base or should I say are now completed guild hall." Natsu said disappearing out nowhere. "I'll show you the way." Rouge said running with the other 2 following.

At the ? Guild hall

They arrived at the guild hall seeing Natsu leaning against the door. "Welcome to the Soaring Phoenix!" Natsu cheerfully said as they enter the guild hall. The inside has a bar, a lot of tables, and inside the room is black and white. "Wow Natsu-nii it looks awesome more awesome then the one you drew." Sting said looking around.

"What's wrong with the one I drew?" Natsu asked showing them the picture. (An: the picture looks like the one Mirajane drew of the new guild after the phantom lord arc.) They laughed at Natsu drawing. "Come on Relena love it." Natsu whined. "No she said it was cute and laughed." Rouge said as Natsu pouted.

"Whatever right now we need to discuss are plans and the next people to recruit." Natsu said as everyone sat down. "Now for are plans, we will go and dance in the flower fields." Natsu said as everyone give a deadpan look. "Okay, okay are real plan is to eliminate every guild in existence." Natsu said shocking them.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" They all shouted. "Yes." Natsu laughed as they sweat drop. "That's the first part of my plans; the second part is to take over Fiore." Natsu said shocking them again. "OKAY YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING THIS TIME!" They yelled. "Then go to war with other countries." Natsu said again shocking them. "YOU NEED HELP NATSU-NII/NATSU!" They yelled again as Natsu laughed.

"HAAA-yes I do need help-HAAA!" Natsu said as he continues to laughing as they sweat drop. "Anyway the reason I'm doing is to lower out the demons that are hiding and the ones in hell will rise up to strike. Besides, I won't commence the plan until all recruits are fully trained." Natsu said as the others shook their heads.

"Well now since that's out of the way looked at the monitor." Natsu said taking out a small round control with a lot of buttons. Natsu pressed a blue button as a large screen came out of the floor.

"Now I will tell you the person I will want in this guild that I believe that will help us with our plans." Natsu said as he pressed the arrow button as a picture of a familiar blue haired man appeared.

"This is Siegrain Fernandes other known as Jellal Fernandes, he is a former slave of the tower of heaven a building made to suck magic out of people, it's called the R-system. He is now the owner of the tower of heaven which is now completed. He has a rare magic called METEOR which boost speed of the user and has a great offensive." Natsu explained as they nodded their heads as Natsu pressed the button as a picture of Erigor appeared.

"This next person is Erigor, despite being beaten by Fairy Tail he's still useful for us, he could control wind and could cast a very useful defense spell." Natsu said as the next slide appeared of Aria and Totomaru. "Hey that's Aria and Totomaru." Gajeel said pointing at the slide.

"Yes former members of the Element four of Phantom lord, they're both useful for this guild. Aria could use air magic as well use an airspace spell called METSU that could absorbed the opponent's magic in an instant. Totomaru could use the fire element and has a lot of useful ability's." The next slide appeared.

"Ikaruga, despite still being in trinity raven she could be useful with her great skill in swordsmanship she could also cast sword magic that could pierce to strong defense spells." The next slide appeared. "This person is Kageyama he has the ability to use shadow has a shadow form to move freely in the shadows which could be useful for gathering information and has the ability to dispel magic." The last slide appeared which has 5 people and a cat.

"Now for the final slide, this group is called the legion corps a group of mages from Zentopia church if I could convince them to leave the church and join us we will be able to complete are plans." Natsu said as he smiles. "Now let's start, First up is Mary Hughes she is one of the loyalist to the church but I think I could convince her to join us.

She can also control anyone or their magic. Next is Sugarboy he could use DOG WHISTLE MAGIC that could trap his enemy and stop them to perform magic. Coco could use ATHLETIC MAGIC, a magic banned from Fiore many years ago she could use freely it and helps the user with speed and combat. Dan Straight has useful weaponry skills that could useful.

Samuel is well… a cat that could transform into human size buff man with great combat skills. Byro Cracy has great skills in NULLIFICATION MAGIC and master hand to hand Combat will be useful those are the one that could be useful for are plans now any questions?" Natsu was done explaining as Gajeel spoke up.

"Are you going to recruit more?" Natsu thought about. "If they show great skilled then I'll recruit them." Natsu said as Sting raises his hand. "When will we start?" He asked as Natsu replies "Tomorrow I will assign you your first missions in this guild, it will involve in recruiting them now come here so I could give you the guild mark." Natsu said taking the stamp for the marks. Natsu has his mark the color red on his right shoulder with a picture of a phoenix head.

Sting got his stamp the colored white on his left shoulder, Rouge got his stamp the colored black on his left shoulder, and Gajeel got his black as well on his left shoulder. "Now if you ever leave the guild then don't tell any information to anyone, but if you do then I'll kill you." Natsu said with fire in his eyes as they sweat drop.

"You may leave and rest. Oh Gajeel I need to talk to you." Natsu said as Sting and Rouge left and Gajeel stayed. "Gajeel tomorrow I will assign you two mission, the first one is to go and recruit Aria and Totomaru since you know them from Phantom Lord,

The second is a long-term mission, you will join and spy on Fairy Tail I believe they will give me trouble so I need you to give me information can you do that?" Natsu asked. "Playing double agent? Huh? Sure no problem." Gajeel said as he left. "I will get my revenge on the demons and him." Natsu thought before exiting the guild.


End file.
